Inheritance
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Listen to me, Calleigh. It's not your fault. Sometimes bad things happen for no reason at all. You know that. We see it every day." HC. West Wing crossover. [COMPLETE]
1. one

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Spoilers: Teeny reference to Dispo Day. Blink and you'll miss it.

A/N: Thanks to Nath for betaing. I'm going with version #1 of Calleigh's past here.

* * *

". . . So there I was, knee-deep in water and face to face with the 'gator. I've never been so scared in all my life! Good thing the 'gator wasn't hungry, else I'd have been lunch."

Horatio shook his head as Calleigh retold that day's event. Only she would make light of something like that. Of course, it was easy to joke about the whole thing now that Calleigh was safely at his side. When Eric had first called to tell him, it had taken all of his self-control not to rush out to the Glades and see for himself that Calleigh was fine.

He held the door to the CSI building open, allowing Calleigh to enter before him, and couldn't resist flirting just a little. Part of it was relief, and part of it was because he just felt like it. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty to eat."

Calleigh didn't skip a beat. Glancing over her shoulder, she let her eyes fall on his mouth. "Hmm."

Horatio smiled, enjoying the banter. The past few weeks had been strained and he was glad that things between them seemed to be going back to normal.

"Still," Calleigh continued, "at least it wasn't a total loss. The cocaine was exactly where Rico said it would be, all wrapped and ready for us to pick up."

"I take it you refrained from sampling any this time."

Calleigh whirled around, her lips parted in protest. Then she saw the twinkle in Horatio's eye, and winked. "Nah. I got enough of a rush dodging that 'gator."

"What? It tried to attack you? Eric said—"

Calleigh laughed. "Sometimes it's just too easy."

He was about to respond when a voice called, "Calleigh!"

"Nate!"

A dark-haired man pulled Calleigh into a hug, then kissed her cheek. Horatio refused to acknowledge that it was jealousy simmering in his veins, and quietly waited for an introduction. Calleigh was obviously pleased to see Nate, whoever he was, and if Calleigh was happy, then Horatio was happy.

Of course, he would prefer that he was the one making Calleigh happy.

"It's so good to see you," Calleigh said. "I can't believe you're here."

Two blonde girls ran to join them, clamoring for Calleigh's attention. Horatio gave a discreet cough to remind Calleigh of his presence.

"Oh! Horatio, this is my baby brother, Nate, and his girls, Simone and Nicole."

"Baby brother, huh? You're only a year older."

Horatio tried to ignore what felt suspiciously like relief. This was just Calleigh's brother. Good.

He shook Nate's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I've heard so much about you, I was starting to wonder if you were real or someone Calleigh made up."

Horatio turned to Calleigh, whose face had gone an interesting shade of red. She glanced away. "Umm, so, what are you doing in Miami, Nate?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten it's your birthday in a couple of days."

"Of course not. I hope you brought presents."

"Aunt Cal," Simone, the older of the two girls, tugged at Calleigh's hand. "Daddy said we could see where you worked."

"Another day," Nate said. "When she's not so busy."

"Oh, I don't mind." Calleigh looked at Horatio, her eyes asking the question. He nodded – as if he could really say no to her, he thought.

Calleigh smiled. "Horatio says it's okay."

Nicole took possession of Calleigh's other hand. "Let's go."

Calleigh laughed, glancing back as the girls pulled her away. "Uh, Horatio--?"

"Nate, can I get you some coffee?" He chuckled, watching as Calleigh steered the girls in the right direction.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Nate's gaze was also on his sister. "There's nothing, uh, dangerous lying around, right?"

"There's nothing to worry about."

The men walked to the break room in silence. It was only when Horatio handed Nate his coffee that conversation resumed.

"What do you do, Nate? Calleigh doesn't talk about her family much."

"I'm a lawyer. My firm's based in DC. My cousin quit her job and talked me into going into business with her. It's all politics and such. Nothing as exciting as going after bad guys." Though his tone was light, Horatio could tell Nate was holding something back. Still, he didn't know the man well enough to pry.

"How old are your girls?"

"Five and seven."

The men lapsed into silence again. Horatio wondered where Nate's wife was, but didn't ask. He studied the younger man instead, mentally comparing him to Calleigh. Nate was taller and darker, though his eyes were the same compelling green-gray color. His accent was less Southern than Calleigh's; Horatio guessed that was his way of running from the past.

Then, suddenly, he realized that he was under scrutiny as well. Nate smiled when he discovered he was caught but didn't try to hide it. "Be careful with Calleigh's heart," he said.

Horatio was caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"Calleigh's been through a lot. I don't want to see her getting hurt again."

"Calleigh and I are friends." Horatio chose his words carefully.

Nate's expression was doubtful. He sipped his coffee, then broke into a smile as Simone and Nicole came skipping into the room.

"Aunt Cal showed us her lab!" Nicole said.

"And we saw . . . uh, the DNA thing—"

"And look, Daddy, we got gloves—"

"And she showed us where they keep the dead people!"

At that, Nate gave his sister a disapproving look. She held up her hands. "Simone asked."

Nate shook his head. "Sorry. She's developed an addiction to Buffy. I know she's too young to watch it, but I can't seem to say no to her since Holly . . ."

"Yeah." Calleigh squeezed her brother's hand. "If it makes you feel any better, they didn't get to see any actual bodies."

"Hey, Daddy," Nicole said, "Aunt Cal took . . . ev, uh, evince . . ."

"Evidence," Calleigh supplied.

"Yeah," Simone added. "With a Q-Tip."

"Wow, that sounds pretty exciting." Nate smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in it now. "But I'm sure she needs to get back to work. Cal, you want to join us for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

They exchanged good-byes, and then Calleigh and Horatio were left alone in the break room.

"So, that was your brother."

Calleigh nodded distractedly. "I don't suppose he mentioned what he was really doing in Miami?"

"You don't think he's just visiting?"

"Since Holly died, he's . . . I don't know. Maybe he did come to visit."

"Holly was his wife?"

"Yeah. Car accident, two years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver. Nate's had to raise the girls all on his own." Calleigh shrugged, then smiled. "Anyway. I'd better get to the lab. My boss is a slavedriver."

Horatio watched her leave, missing her company almost immediately. Then he banished the thought; Nate had picked up on his feelings for Calleigh. He'd have to guard them more carefully.

Then again, maybe it was time to move things forward.

* * *

"So, Sis, spill it. I want all the juicy details." Nate smiled at Calleigh across the table. They were at Barnacles, a casual restaurant right on the beachfront. The girls were too busy studying the menu (though Simone was the only one who could actually read) to pay attention to the adults' conversation.

Deliberately misinterpreting, Calleigh leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Well, Eric and I were working on a double homicide, which ended up being a cover-up to hide the trafficking of cocaine. We eventually found the dealer, who confessed to hiding the drugs out in the Glades—"

"Calleigh, come on. You know what I mean."

She sat back. "You don't want to hear about my encounter with an alligator?"

"An alligator, huh?" Nate grinned. "What did Horatio have to say about that?"

Damn. She was caught. She went for blasé. "He was relieved that I didn't get eaten. As anyone would be. Except, apparently, you."

"I take it he hasn't asked you out yet."

"Nate, he's my boss." Calleigh wasn't all that comfortable discussing her love life – or lack thereof – with her brother. "Besides, it's not like he's even interested."

Nate laughed. "Of course he is. Trust me. I'm a guy. I can spot interest a mile away."

Calleigh picked up her menu, ignoring her brother.

"It's upside-down."

She turned it the right way, then dropped it as something occurred to her. "You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

"Uh, I may have warned him not to break your heart."

"Nathaniel!" She hid her face in her hands. "Please say you're just kidding. Oh, Lord, how can I ever look at him again? What he must think—"

"Gather ye rosebuds, Cal."

"Oh, you are insufferable." She smiled at the waitress who appeared, pen and notepad in hand. "Girls, do you know what you want?"


	2. two

There were yellow tulips waiting for Calleigh when she arrived at work on her birthday. She opened the card, smiling when she saw her father's familiar handwriting. He'd remembered!

There was a hand at the small of her back. Startled, she turned around, immediately relaxing.

"Hey, Horatio."

"You got a minute?"

She nodded. His hand still at her back, he guided her to his office, closing the door behind them. Calleigh was immediately confused; Horatio rarely closed the door.

He removed a gift-wrapped object from his drawer. "Happy birthday."

Calleigh sat down, forcing herself to open the gift slowly. When she saw what it was, she burst out laughing. She turned the alligator carving over in her palm. "Thanks."

She stood, but Horatio's hand on her shoulder kept her from going anywhere. He dipped his hand into his pocket. "Here's your real present."

Calleigh opened the box and smiled in delight. The jewelry box held a silver necklace with a tear-shaped silver and blue pendant. "Oh my. This is beautiful. Thank you."

Impulsively going up on her toes, she kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. He turned his head and their mouths met. His tongue tentatively requested entrance, which she allowed, sliding her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer.

"Horatio—" Alexx stopped, peering through the half-open door. "I can come back later if you're busy."

Horatio broke the kiss but didn't release Calleigh.

"I did knock," Alexx said. "I guess you were too preoccupied to hear."

Calleigh couldn't meet her friend's eyes. How embarrassing, she thought, to be caught like this!

"Anyway, you know where to find me if you need me. Happy birthday, Calleigh." Alexx left, closing the door on her way out.

Calleigh tried to extricate herself from Horatio's embrace. "I, uh . . ."

"I'm sorry about that." He cupped her cheek, and she couldn't resist nuzzling into his hand. "I should have locked the door."

Calleigh chuckled, suddenly at ease again. "Well, now you know for next time."

"I don't usually make a habit of kissing all my coworkers in my office."

"That's a relief. I'm sure Tim and Eric will be glad to hear it."

"Calleigh . . ." He kissed her again, then, reluctantly, pulled back. "I'd very much like to continue this later."

Calleigh hoped she didn't sound as giddy as she felt. "Okay."

Horatio took the almost-forgotten necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

She sighed. "I've got plans with Nate. How about tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." His hands resting on her shoulders, he turned her around to face him. "Have you had coffee yet?"

Not exactly sure what was happening, Calleigh shook her head. Horatio put his hand at the small of her back as they headed to the break room; Calleigh would always think of that as his spot from now on.

"Happy birthday!"

Calleigh's coworkers were crowded around a small table. They started singing as she entered ahead of Horatio. Alexx gave her a sly wink, and a look that said, "We'll talk later."

Calleigh turned to Horatio, lowering her voice. "So all that was just to keep me busy until they were ready."

His answering smile left her heart doing flick flacks. He guided her to the table, and bent his head to whisper in her ear, "Not all of it."

* * *

Simone and Nicole skipped into the grocery store ahead of Calleigh and Nate. Calleigh laughed. "You'd swear they've never seen a store before."

Nate hooked his arm through Calleigh's. "It's the weather, I think. It's still very much winter up in DC."

"I don't know how you stand it. I hate the cold."

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it." He shrugged. "Oh, before I forget. I have a message from your favorite cousin—"

Calleigh laughed. "Let me guess, her words?"

"She wants to know when you're planning to visit again."

"Tell her to come here."

"Damn, I owe her ten bucks. She told me you'd say that."

Calleigh steered her brother to the back of the store. "Let's get what we came for, and get back to my place. I'm starving."

"Right. Ice cream, here we come." Nate exaggerated the movement of his head, then pointed. "This way."

Calleigh lightly socked his arm. "Behave yourself."

"Wait, I left my wallet in the car."

"I've got it."

Nate looked visibly affronted. "You're the birthday girl."

Calleigh sighed and tossed him her car keys. Nate went out and Calleigh found the girls already waiting at the freezer.

"Hey, monkeys, what do you guys want?"

"Chocolate!" They spoke together, going up on their tiptoes to see the selection.

Calleigh smiled, and took out a carton of chocolate ice cream. Then, inexplicably, she knew something was wrong. Whether it was from her years of training or just an intuition, she slowly turned and looked to the front of the store as a young Hispanic man pulled his gun on the cashier.

Calleigh put her finger to her lips and motioned for the girls to get down. She reached instinctively for her gun then realized she was off duty and unarmed. Still not panicking, she dialed 911 on her cell phone and set it on the floor. Hopefully the operator would hear what was going on and trace the signal. Calleigh ducked low, sneaking across the back of the store as she tried to find something that could be used as a weapon.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Calleigh froze, recognizing her brother's voice. Please don't do anything stupid, she thought. Please don't try to be brave.

"Get on the floor!" The gunman sounded nervous; not a good thing in Calleigh's experience.

She reached the knives section. If she could sneak up behind him and surprise him, she might be able to disarm him. Selecting a carving knife, she remembered a joke that was a favorite at the shooting range: Those who live by the sword get shot by those who don't.

Well, she thought, all she had was this knife; it was going to have to do.

"I said, get on the floor."

"Look, let's just talk about this."

Calleigh saw Nate standing at the counter, his hands in the air. His wallet was on the floor between him and the gunman. Calleigh gripped the knife tighter, and slowly tiptoed closer. Nate didn't acknowledge her, thought he must have seen her. It was the cashier who glanced nervously at her, his eyes widening, that alerted the gunman.

He turned and fired.

Calleigh dropped the knife, stumbling backwards with the force of the impact. Nate yelled and lunged for the gunman. He tackled him to the ground. The gun skittered across the floor, just out of reach of Calleigh. She reached for it with her left hand. Nate and the gunman were struggling for the knife. Calleigh saw a flash of silver. Her fingers closed around the gun's handle just as the gunman left Nate and came at her.

Without thinking, Calleigh fired twice. The gunman collapsed on top of her. She tried to push him off, anxious to get to Nate. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a burning pain in her right shoulder.


	3. three

Deprived of a dinner date with Calleigh, Horatio had accepted Yelina's invitation. She wanted to apologize for trying to push a relationship with him, she said, and besides, Ray, Jr. was asking to see him. Horatio had just arrived at Yelina's house when the call came that Calleigh had been injured in an armed robbery.

He and Yelina arrived at the scene at the same time as Alexx. Horatio immediately thought the worst. Alexx saw the panic on his face and she went straight to him.

"Calleigh's gone to the hospital. She's going to be fine, Horatio."

He nodded. "What was she doing here? She was supposed to be with her brother tonight."

"Her brother?" Alexx's expression turned grim. She gestured to one of the men on the floor. "Is this her brother?"

Horatio said nothing. He stared at the gash in Nate's side; his eyes, so like Calleigh's, would never see again. Horatio followed the blood trail to the gunman's body; the knife still clutched in his hand. There was so much blood; Nate's, the gunman's . . . Calleigh's.

"I'm sorry, Horatio." There was genuine regret in Alexx's voice.

"Do we have any eyewitnesses?"

"The cashier saw everything but he's in shock. Paramedics took him to the hospital too."

Horatio nodded, distracted. "Where are the girls?"

"Girls?"

Horatio didn't hear. He was already searching the aisles, knowing that Calleigh and Nate wouldn't have left the girls home alone.

"Simone? Nicole?"

He found them wedged between the freezer and the wall. They were clinging to each other, shivering. He sank to his haunches.

"Hey, there you are."

Nicole burrowed her face in her sister's neck. Simone looked up at him with big, frightened eyes.

"Don't be scared. I'm Horatio, remember? I'm your Aunt Calleigh's friend."

"Aunt Calleigh told us to be quiet," Simone said, her eyes filling with tears. "Where's my daddy?"

"He's . . . not here right now. Tell you what, if you come out from there, we can go find Calleigh."

"I'm scared." Simone's voice was very small.

"It's okay to be scared. You've been very brave."

It seemed an eternity later that Simone stretched out her hand. Horatio helped her and Nicole out, surprised when Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face. He kept himself between Simone and the bodies as he took them outside. Once the girls were safely buckled in, he called Yelina over.

"I'm going to the hospital. Please get hold of Speed. Tell him he's in charge here. I'd stay, but . . ."

"But Calleigh needs you." Yelina nodded her understanding. "Go. We'll keep you updated."

* * *

Calleigh woke up feeling like her head was made of cotton wool. She tried to sit up, then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and fell back down. She had vague memories of someone coming at her with a knife, shooting him, and Nate . . .? What about Nate? He was up in DC.

Then she remembered his promise to cook a birthday dinner for her, going to the store because he'd forgotten to buy ice cream, him tackling the gunman . . .

The door to her room opened. She smiled at Horatio, not understanding why he looked so serious.

"Hey, handsome."

"Calleigh." He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her free hand in his.

Her free hand? She frowned, suddenly realizing just why her shoulder was so sore.

Horatio kissed her forehead, then rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled. There was something so intimate in the gesture. His tears were hot on her skin . . .

"Horatio?"

"Oh, Cal. I don't know how to say this."

"What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It's Nate."

And then she remembered the gunman grabbing the knife, stabbing her brother, coming for her . . .

"No."

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry."

"No. You're wrong."

"Calleigh, I was there. I saw him."

Something in his tone got through to her. She clutched his arm, needing the contact. "The girls—"

"They're outside."

She nodded. "Do they know?"

"No. Do you want me to tell them? I wasn't sure—"

"I'll do it." Calleigh closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing back under control. "This is so unfair. First Holly, now . . ."

She couldn't say his name. Giving voice to it would make it real and she wanted to pretend, just a little longer, that nothing had changed. That it was her birthday and everything was fine.

She reached for the necklace Horatio had given her, horrified when it wasn't around her neck.

"I've got it, Cal. I'll get it cleaned then give it back to you."

She smiled through her tears. "Will you tell the girls I'd like to see them?"

When Horatio moved to the door, Calleigh summoned every ounce of strength she had. Then she did something she hadn't done in years – she prayed.

* * *

Calleigh refused to stay in the hospital longer than one night. She managed to talk Horatio into driving her home in the late afternoon, and had barely settled in when her family arrived. Kenwall Hayes was the first to knock at the door. Calleigh had a suspicion he might be drunk and sent the girls to her bedroom to watch a video. Not long after that, Charmaine showed up, threw her arms around her daughter and burst into tears. Calleigh's youngest brother, Jeff, was right behind their mother.

Calleigh introduced her family to Horatio, grateful that he was still there. She wasn't sure she'd be able to cope alone. Horatio told her later that he had no plans to be anywhere else.

"Oh, Calleigh, how could you let this happen?" Charmaine said. Horatio was too shocked at the woman's gall to say anything, and studied her instead. She looked nothing like Calleigh; tall and dark, with opaque blue eyes, Charmaine bore a closer resemblance to Nate. Though she was still a beautiful woman, time was taking its heavy toll on her. And Calleigh would never say anything like that.

"Give it a rest," Jeff said. "What was she supposed to do? She killed the guy, didn't she?"

"After he killed Nate. Calleigh, darling, do you have anything to drink?"

"Tea, coffee or fruit juice?"

"Nothing stronger?"

"No, ma'am."

"No?"

"I don't keep alcohol in my house."

Charmaine sighed, disapproval evident in her tone. "I suppose tea will do."

Calleigh disappeared into the kitchen. Horatio stared at Charmaine for a moment before following Calleigh. He found her bent over the counter, crying silent tears.

"Cal?"

She turned into his embrace. "I don't want them here, Horatio. I miss Nate, I do. I . . . she doesn't even care that I got shot. Nate was the perfect child. Always. Jeff is just . . . I don't even know how to explain Jeff. I'm the daughter who shamed the family by . . . that's not important. But Nate was . . . he just did everything right. He . . . he . . . she blames me. I wasn't imagining that, right? You heard it too . . ."

He rubbed her back, wanting so badly to protect her from the people in the other room. "Listen to me, Calleigh. It's not your fault. Sometimes bad things happen for no reason at all. You know that. We see it every day."

"I should have had my gun. I should have done something . . . he was my little brother!"

"I know." He did. He thought of Raymond. Even now, it hurt. He knew exactly what Calleigh was feeling and still, all he could do was hold her. Nothing in the world could make it right.

"They're going to hate me."

"Calleigh, that's not true."

"Nothing I've ever done has been good enough for my mother. And now . . . now . . ."

Horatio tipped Calleigh's chin so she was looking up. He held her gaze. "Calleigh, you don't have to please her anymore. You don't have to please anybody."

"But . . ."

"There is nothing you or anyone could do that would make me love you less." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry over them, Cal. Cry for Nate, not because they're upsetting you."

"Aunt Calleigh, I'm thirsty." Simone was at the door. She was in her pajamas, her hair hanging forward to hide her face.

Horatio poured some fruit juice into a glass. Calleigh's right arm was in a sling; Horatio wondered how Charmaine had expected her to play hostess.

"Who are all those people? Did they know my daddy?"

"Yeah," Calleigh half-answered. "They did."

"Aunt Calleigh, is Mommy and Daddy together now?"

"Yes."

"Is me and Nicole gonna go live in an orphanage?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

Simone shrugged, and finished the last of her juice. "'Cause that's what happened to Annie. And the mean lady at the orphanage made her scrub the floor. But then she went to live with that other guy."

"Simone, I promise I will not let you go to an orphanage, okay?"

"Okay." Simone handed the glass back to Horatio. "Uncle Horatio, will you come tuck us in?"

"In a minute. Go on, I'll be right there." He wasn't sure when he'd become Uncle Horatio, but he didn't mind. Right now, there was something more pressing on his mind.

"Don't the girls know their grandparents?"

"Nate . . . he and my parents had a huge fight . . . it was about me, my date for the prom—"

"Calleigh, what on earth is taking so long?" Charmaine's tone was accusing, and Horatio automatically took a step closer to Calleigh.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for the water to boil."

"Well," Charmaine huffed, "never mind. It's late. Jeff and I are going back to our hotel. Lieutenant Caine, it was a pleasure."

Charmaine left without saying goodbye to Calleigh. Horatio put his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Kenwall and Jeff called out their farewells, then the door slammed closed.

"Calleigh?"

"Go tuck the girls in. I'll finish telling you the story when you get back."

"You should get some sleep too. You're exhausted."

She shook her head. "I don't want to sleep."

Horatio kissed her cheek, then went to Calleigh's bedroom. The girls were cuddled together in the middle of the double bed, fast asleep. Horatio pulled the covers up and switched the TV off. He glanced once around the room, absorbing every detail. The alligator he'd given Calleigh was on her bedside table. Seeing it, he smiled.

She was curled up on the couch when he returned to her.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Sore. I took another painkiller. I'm just waiting for it to kick in."

Horatio sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"So . . ." he began.

"Where was I?"

"Your prom date."

"Ah, yes. I went with Andy Freeman. He was perfect in every way but one; he was black. Daddy couldn't bear to think that we might be anything more than friends and forbid me from going. I was determined to be there – not even my father's belt could keep me at home."

Horatio felt himself tense. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone raising a hand to Calleigh.

"When I got home, Nate was waiting in my room. He knew I was planning on running away and he wanted to come with. I should have made him stay behind but I was just so angry with my parents. We made it all the way up to Raleigh and stayed at my uncle's place for a couple of days, till my daddy came up to fetch Nate. He told me he didn't care what I did, but he wasn't going to see Nate's life ruined because of me. Nate never forgave him."

Calleigh let out a deep breath.

"What about Jeff?"

"Jeff's gay. But Nate pretty much disowned Mom and Dad, so Jeff's their only son. It's enough for them to overlook his lifestyle." Calleigh yawned. "I think that painkiller's starting to work."

Horatio helped her to the guestroom. She crawled under the covers fully clothed and was asleep in just minutes. Horatio kissed her forehead, something that was quickly becoming a habit, then left the room.


	4. four

Calleigh was home alone when her cousin, Ainsley Hayes Seaborn, arrived. They hugged carefully; Ainsley was mindful of Calleigh's injury.

"Looks like you got me down here after all," Ainsley said, then started crying. "Oh, Cal, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

"Where are the girls?"

"Horatio took them to the beach. I didn't want them here when everyone arrived."

"Horatio, huh? This the same Horatio I hear about non-stop in your emails?"

Calleigh smiled. "How's Sam?"

Sam was Ainsley's husband, and Ainsley spoke about him almost as often as Calleigh did Horatio. "Sam's great. He . . . did Nate say anything to you about Sam?"

"No. Why?"

"He's running for Congress. Well, thinking about it. Nate and I were going to head up the campaign." Ainsley fell silent. "This doesn't feel real, you know? I keep expecting him to call or walk in."

"Me too."

"Are the girls okay?"

"Not really. Simone asked if I was going to put them in an orphanage – they've been watching 'Annie' – and Nicole hasn't said a word since it happened. I don't know what to do, Ains. I'm struggling to just get through the day."

Ainsley hugged Calleigh again, then pulled away when there was a knock at the door. "That'll be them."

Ten minutes later, the rest of Calleigh's family was seated in her living room. Ainsley opened her briefcase and pulled out Nate's will.

"Ainsley, dear," Charmaine said sweetly, "have you put on weight?"

Calleigh stifled a groan; her mother was clearly in one of her moods.

Ainsley's smile was equally sweet. "Yes, Aunt Charmaine. I'm told that happens when you're pregnant."

"That Democrat's child?"

"Well, Aunt Charmaine, he is my husband."

Calleigh was genuinely happy for her cousin. At last, one ray of sunshine in this mess. "Congratulations, Ains."

"What's your Daddy think of that?" Charmaine said.

"Okay." Calleigh decided to intervene before her mother got out of hand. "Let's just get on with this."

"A little eager to see what you get, aren't you, Cal?"

Calleigh glared at Jeff. "I just want this over with."

Ainsley cleared her throat. "Well, the terms of Nate's will are fairly straightforward. He . . . oh, my God."

"Ainsley?"

"He left his share of the firm to me."

"Don't tell me you didn't know that!" Jeff scoffed.

"I had no idea. Sam drew this up for Nate . . ."

"Well, carry on," Kenwall said.

"Right. Everything else goes to Simone and Nicole. He's left guardianship of them to Calleigh, and she gets to manage their trust funds until they're of age."

"He's trusting Calleigh with my grandchildren! She's got no sense of responsibility whatsoever—"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Charmaine." Ainsley's tone suggested she was anything but sorry. "That's what Nate wanted."

"Excuse me." Calleigh stood, retreating to her bedroom. She was lost in the past, remembering a late night conversation under the stars. Kenwall had come home drunk, so she, Jeff and Nate snuck out. Nate, holding a wet cloth to his black eye, had turned to Calleigh and made her promise they'd never let their kids grow up like that.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Ainsley came in. "Hey. They're all gone. We're safe at last."

"I'm really glad you're here, Ains."

"You know I wouldn't leave you to face them by yourself."

"Yeah." Calleigh dried her eyes. "So, pregnant, huh?"

Ainsley laughed. "Twins. Sam's terrified. He says he doesn't think he can handle two Mini-Me's running around the house. My parents are just excited at the prospect of even more grandchildren!"

"It's great news."

"Yes, but I feel bad. One minute I'm happy and then I think about Nate . . . Weren't you scared?"

Calleigh shook her head. "There wasn't time. I thought I was going to die, and I was angry. I didn't want to. And Nate was so brave. He tackled the guy even though he had a gun."

"He saved your life."

"Seems like he was always doing that."

"Do you remember that summer I spent with you – we were what? Sixteen? – and Billy Herveaux accidentally hit you when he hit his home run?"

"Nate went straight up to him and socked him." The women laughed, then Calleigh said, "I don't know if I can do this. I love Simone and Nicole but I can't replace their parents."

"Then don't try. Just be the same Aunt Calleigh that you've always been. They're never going to forget Nate and Holly."

Calleigh hugged her cousin. "Thanks, Ains. I'm really glad you came."

* * *

"I had to support the sisterhood." Ainsley helped Calleigh lie down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. We can talk more later."

Ainsley rifled through Calleigh's CD collection, shaking her head at the assortment of music. Though she and Calleigh were remarkably similar in appearance, in personality and taste, they were polar opposites. Calleigh had had to live with a lot more demons; it was only after Ainsley had spent a summer in Darnell that she truly understood why Calleigh was always so serious.

The girls were hanging out on the porch when Kenwall came home. In his drunkenness, he confused his daughter with his niece. Ainsley couldn't even remember what set him off; all she recalled was being so scared that he would beat her to death, and hearing Calleigh's tearful pleas for her father to stop. William Hayes never forgave his brother.

Calleigh spent the following summer with Ainsley in North Carolina, and it was only there that Ainsley saw her begin to loosen up. The next year, Calleigh was back at her uncle's house, this time with Nate in tow.

Ainsley shook her head; the past was the past. Best to leave it there. She slipped a Beatles CD into the hi fi and turned the volume low so as not to disturb Calleigh. A glance at her watch told her it was almost time for Sam to call. She packed up her papers and slid her briefcase under the coffee table. As she sat down, there was a knock at the door.

A tall red-haired man was there with Simone and Nicole. Ainsley smiled at the look of confusion on his face. So this was Calleigh's Horatio, she thought.

"You're not Calleigh." His tone was almost accusing.

Simone pushed past him and attached herself to Ainsley's legs. "Aunt Ainsley!"

"Hey Simone. Come here, Nicole. I want a hug too."

Nicole stared at the floor. Ainsley frowned, almost forgetting Horatio in her concern for the girl.

"She hasn't said a word since it happened," Horatio said.

"Oh, my. Nic, come on. Uncle Sam's going to call in a minute and he's going to want to talk to his favorite pixie-girl."

Nicole let Ainsley pick her up, but was otherwise unresponsive. Horatio followed them into the living room.

"Ainsley, is it?" Horatio said. "I wasn't aware Calleigh had a sister."

She thought it was time to put him out of his misery and extended a hand. "Ainsley Hayes Seaborn. I'm Calleigh's cousin."

She saw his eyes widen, and smiled. "I know, I know. 'But you look so a like'. It's some kind of genetic fluke." She shrugged. "We used to joke that God meant us to be twins."

Horatio nodded. "Ainsley Hayes Seaborn . . . why do I feel I should know that name?"

"Do you follow politics at all? Oh, excuse me." Ainsley practically pounced on her phone. "Sam!"

Horatio took the opportunity to study her. The initial surprise had worn off, and he could look at her now without seeing Calleigh. For one thing, she wasn't wearing a sling but there were other less obvious differences. Her hair was longer, her make up was different, she stood differently, and she had a wedding band on. The most striking difference was in her eyes; they were a deep blue, where Calleigh's eyes changed color depending on her mood.

And then he realized who she was. Ainsley Hayes Seaborn, wife of Samuel Seaborn, White House Deputy Communications Director. He remembered Calleigh taking time off for her cousin's wedding last year – Ainsley's. He'd even teased her about having to wear something pink and frilly, and she'd said her cousin had more taste than that.

"Uncle Horatio?" Simone's small hand tugged at his, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Can I have some juice?"

"Sure. Nicole, how about you? Are you thirsty?"

Nicole nodded, then raised her arms in a silent request to be picked up. He carried her into the kitchen then set her down on a counter.

"Orange juice? Mixed fruit?" Horatio acted as though Nicole's silence was not at all out of the ordinary.

"Mixed!" Simone cried.

"What's the magic word?"

She screwed up her forehead in confusion. "Abracadabra?"

Horatio chuckled. "No. What do you say when you want something?"

"Oh. Please?"

Ainsley entered the kitchen while Horatio was pouring the juice. "Hi. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Something to drink?"

Ainsley shook her head. "I'll keep the girls company if you want to go sit with Calleigh."

"If you don't mind . . ."

"Go. She needs you."

* * *

Calleigh couldn't sleep. She was tempted to take another painkiller in the hope that it would knock her out, but it was too much of an effort to fetch one. Her back was to the door, but she knew immediately that Horatio had entered, and rolled onto her back.

"Hey."

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

He sat next to her and pulled something out of his pocket. "I have something for you."

When he fastened her birthday necklace round her neck, she closed her eyes to keep from crying, and wished that they were back in time and nothing had happened.

"Will there be an IAB hearing?"

"Yes. You won't have to testify though. Everything's on tape. It's clear that he shot first."

Calleigh sat up. "I'm the girls' guardian."

Horatio cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're going to be a great guardian."

"Do you really think so?"

He nodded.

"We have to go up to DC for a couple of days. The funeral and everything's going to be there . . . God, Horatio, this is so hard. How did you ever get over Raymond?"

He put his arms around her. "I didn't. And for a while I didn't know if I could carry on, and I was ready to quit. Then one morning I arrived at work and you were in the break room and you made me a cup of coffee and gave me a hug. And I realized that I hadn't died with Raymond, that I was still alive and that there were people in my life who cared about me."

Calleigh was in tears by then. Horatio held her closer.

"Don't feel guilty that you lived and he didn't, Cal. Maybe it's selfish of me but I couldn't bear losing you."

Calleigh sought his lips with hers. Her kisses were desperate. "Help me forget. Make love to me, Horatio."

He stopped. "There is nothing I want more right now, but not like this. You're too special to me."

"But—"

"We'll have our time, Calleigh. We'll have our time." Horatio cradled her in his arms until, lulled by his heartbeat, she fell asleep.

* * *

Calleigh's cell phone was ringing. Horatio answered it before the noise could wake her and slipped quietly off the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Calleigh Duquesne."

Horatio glanced at the bed; Calleigh was still asleep. "She can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. "It's Dana from 'The Whiskey Stop'. Her father's here again."

"Okay. Thank you." Horatio hung up.

In the living room, Simone was playing with Ainsley's hair. Nicole sat on the floor, coloring in a picture. Ainsley smiled when Horatio came out of the bedroom.

"I've got to go out for a little while. If Calleigh wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She waved as he left, then turned her attention back to the girls. "What are you drawing, Nicole?"

Nicole bent forward to hide the picture, making Ainsley even more curious.

"Nicole? Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Just show her," Simone said.

Nicole shook her head. Simone jumped off the couch and grabbed the picture from her sister. She danced around the coffee table, waving it in the air, before presenting it to Ainsley.

"That wasn't very nice, Simone."

"Daddy says sharing is caring."

"That's true, but Nicole wasn't ready to share."

Sulking, Simone took a seat on the opposite couch, muttering something too low for Ainsley to hear. Nicole stared at the crayon in her hand, then let it fall as tears ran down her cheeks. Ainsley looked at the picture, then froze.

Four stick figures in a circle. One had its arms up in the universal gesture for surrender. Another held a gun. The third had long blonde hair and was covered in red droplets. The last stood a little to the side, crying, a yellow halo above his head.

Ainsley knelt next to Nicole. "Sweetheart, did you see what happened?"

"Aunt Calleigh told us to stay where we were but Nicole didn't listen. She never listens. I stayed."

Ainsley was crying too. She hugged Nicole. "Come here, Simone."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Oh, honey, I was never mad."

Simone jumped off the couch and ran to join the hug. Ainsley held them tight, her heart breaking. No wonder Nicole wasn't talking, she thought.

* * *

Horatio walked into 'The Whiskey Stop', wondering how many times Calleigh had come here to fetch her father. He spotted Kenwall at the bar and picked his way through the tables.

"Come on, Mr. Hayes. Let's get you home."

Kenwall squinted up at him. "My son is dead."

Horatio said nothing.

"He was such a good boy . . . The best. Not like his brother."

"Mr. Hayes—"

"Where's Calleigh? I want my little girl."

"Hi, are you the guy I spoke to?" It was the bartender. "Do you want me to put this on his tab?"

"No. I'll take care of it." Horatio settled the bill, then turned back to Kenwall, who was still going on about his children. "Mr. Hayes."

"Have we met? You look familiar."

"I'm a friend of Calleigh's."

Kenwall frowned. "Calleigh doesn't love me."

"Of course she does. Now, come on—"

"She left me. Ran away." Kenwall shook his head, then looked at Horatio suspiciously. "You sleeping with her?

Horatio hesitated. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having. "No. Calleigh and I are friends."

"She's too good for you. Too good for anyone."

Horatio sighed and sat down. "Dana, is it? Can we get two cups of coffee?"


	5. five

Two days later, Ainsley was helping Calleigh pack for the trip to Washington when Horatio arrived. Ainsley mumbled something unintelligible and left the room. Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugged, leaning against him. "Okay, I guess."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"That's okay. I understand—"

Horatio put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You never let me finish. I wish I could be with you for all of it, but I promise to make it for the funeral."

"You don't have to . . ."

"I know. But I want to be there for you."

Calleigh smiled, reaching for a tissue. "You've gone and made me cry again."

Horatio put his arms around her, pressing feather-light kisses to her face. "I'm sorry."

He held her for a while, then said, "Have you thought about where you're going to stay when you get back?"

"No. I'm going to have to get a bigger place." Calleigh closed her eyes. "I have to find schools and . . . I don't know. There's so much to think about."

"Well, I was thinking that you and the girls could live with me." He hurried on before she could interrupt. "There's more than enough space. And it doesn't have to be permanent, if you don't want it to be . . . but if you are open to making it permanent at some point . . ."

"Lord, Horatio, what would I do without you?"

"I don't want to pressure you into anything, Cal."

"I know." She sniffed. "Stop making me cry!"

"Calleigh—"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

"The girls like you. I like you. It might be good for them; they're used to having a father-figure . . ." Calleigh trailed off. "Are you sure, Horatio? Because if I agree then it's with every intention of making it permanent one day."

Horatio studied her for a moment, cupping her face in his hand. He smiled, his expression so tender that it brought more tears to Calleigh's eyes. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Ainsley coughed from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we have to be at the airport in half an hour."

Horatio stood and picked up Calleigh's bag. "Ainsley, can I carry your luggage to the car?"

"Thanks. It's in the living room."

"Handsome and well-mannered," Ainsley whispered when Horatio was out of earshot. "You've found yourself a keeper, Cal."

"I know." Calleigh smiled. "Nate liked him."

Ainsley hooked her arm through Calleigh's. "You guys are going to be just fine." Louder, she called, "Simone, Nicole. It's time to leave."

Simone turned the television off. They hopped off the couch and picked up their backpacks. When they were all out the apartment, Calleigh locked the door and followed them out to the car.

Ainsley grinned. "We're traveling in a Hummer!"

Calleigh handed they keys for her apartment to Horatio. "Will you look after my plants?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Ainsley made sure the girls were strapped in. Horatio helped Calleigh into the passenger side then walked around to get in. "You ladies sure you have everything?"

"It's too late now," Ainsley said.

Horatio started the Hummer and began to drive. The closer they got to the airport, the more nervous Calleigh became. By the time they arrived, she was ready to turn around and go home.

Horatio was wonderful, she thought. He checked their luggage in and held her hand while they waited to board. It was two days until Nate's funeral; she didn't know how she was going to cope with him so far away.

He hugged her tightly before she went through the gate. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

"And I'll call every night." He gave her his handkerchief when that comment prompted more tears. "I love you, Calleigh."

"Horatio . . ."

"Bye, Uncle Horatio."

He knelt down to give Simone and Nicole each a hug. "You girls be good for your Aunt Calleigh, okay? I'll see you in a couple of days."

Nicole smiled. Cupping her hand to hide her mouth, she bent her head to Horatio's ear. He chuckled.

"What did she say?" Calleigh asked.

"She said she liked riding in the hammer." He stood up, hugging Calleigh again. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, you'd better go, then."

Calleigh sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay."

"Oh, for crying out loud, just kiss her." Ainsley stood waiting at the gate with the girls.

Horatio did as he was told, then released Calleigh and stepped back. "Two days."

"Goodbye, Handsome."

Simone held her hand as they climbed the stairs and waited until they were seated before she asked, "So are you gonna marry Uncle Horatio?"

Calleigh smiled. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Horatio watched the plane take off, already missing Calleigh. He was under no illusions that the next few months were going to be hard, but Calleigh was allowing him to be a part of her life now. That alone told him she would get through this. She was going to have to be strong for the girls, so he would be her strength. He'd lost both his parents so he knew how the girls felt. And losing Raymond meant he knew what Calleigh was going through as well.

The plane traveled further and further until it was just a speck in the sky. Horatio turned to leave. All around him, people were coming and going. Life went on; it was a truth Horatio had learned a long time ago.

He had survived. So would the girls, and so would Calleigh.

FIN

_Thanks for reading :o) And before y'all ask, yes, there will be a sequel. I'm not ready to let this plotline go just yet ::grin::_


End file.
